1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to lubrication of substrates and, more particularly, to an improved lubrication compositon, methods of application and articles resulting from the implementation of such methods. The improved, wear-resistant, low friction substrates result from simply treating said substrates with the composition of the present invention. Although a wide variety of substrates can be treated with the composition of the invention, special substrates having recordings thereon or capable of having recordings thereon are particularly contemplated. Such substrates include computer recording discs, magnetic recordings, photographic projection film such as moving picture film, slide film, and microfilm as well as sound and video recordings such as gramophone or phonographic records, video discs and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sound recording media have been extensivey used for some years in at least three major fields, namely, in the manufacture of phonograph records, in recording media in dictating machines wherein they may be in the form of endless belts, sheets, discs and in other forms, and in the computer system field to record data in various plastic coated surfaces in the form of drums, discs and the like.
Lubrication of the various media, and, particularly substrates upon which recorded signals have been stored and from which said signals can be recalled by dynamic means, has not been generally recognized as a straightforward act. Where attempts have been made to lubricate such substrates, they have not proven fully satisfactory. In particular, substrates possessing this special problem include synthetic, natural and combinations of thermoplastic materials and include resins, shellac, polyvinyl acetate, polyvinyl chloride, cellulose acetate, cellulose nitrate, polyvinyl benzene, and their derivatives. Numerous other compositions are contemplated and especially those which are generally formed through various press moulding means into phonographic records or discs as well as similar thermoplastic structures having trackable, helical groove contours thereon, which when used in conjunction with certain dynamic means such as styli are capable of following said contours thereby reproducing recorded monaural and stereophonic and video signals.
As is generally known, a phonograph cartridge serves to convert the variations on the walls of the grooves of a phonograph record into electrical signals whereby the variations or wavy pattern on the grooves determine the frequency and the amplitude of the sound vibrations. The cartridge includes a stylus or pickup needle, usually in the form of a diamond or sapphire, which generally has a hemispherical or ellipsoidal tip which rides or dips into the record groove and moves in response to variations of the pattern of said groove. The stylus, in turn, is generally attached to an armature which moves with the stylus to induce variations in an electrical or magnetic field in response to the stylus movement. This generates an electrical signal representative of the groove configuration which may then be amplified and used to drive speakers. Again, the stylus is caused to mechanically vibrate in response to the variations in amplitude and frequency of the undulations of the record groove wall which comprises the recorded signal.
A stylus has to track a plurality of evenly spaced groove contours with recorded signals on the order of between 15-20 and 20,000 Hz. Moreover, with the introduction of discrete four-channel record systems or quadrasonic systems, a stylus must faithfully track grooves with recorded signals to cause vibrations of up to 50,000 Hz. As the stylus rides in the record groove, the relatively hard stylus wears away the relatively soft thermoplastic material of the record forming the groove. There has been heretofore no easy solution to alleviate the problem of record wear caused by the stylus riding in the groove contour of such recordings.
The deterioration of the sound quality of records with increase in the number of plays through wear of their tracks by repeated uses results in records becoming unusable and often being discarded within a short period of time. A number of factors are responsible for wear including the general wear through abrasive and adhesive wear mechanisms to an extent proportional to stylus loading. This loading is not only the deadweight stylus load on the record which may range from about 1 gram to 4 grams but also includes dynamic inertial forces caused by stylus mass and the frequency of stylus directional changes as it tracks the groove undulations. As known, reduction of deadweight load and stylus mass lowers the rate of groove wear, but wear and the consequent loss of playback fidelity cannot be entirely eliminated. At any rate, most attempts of the prior art via record cleaners or alleged lubricants have simply resulted in cleaning only or depositing chemical films onto records without being successful, in that such materials generally reduce the record fidelity due to rapid groove wear, if cleaned, or to hydrodynamic damping of the stylus tracking, if oily substances are deposited. Further, it is often observed in the use of these materials that the noise level is increased due mainly to dust captured along with the formation of a tacky deposit upon the stylus. Moreover, it has been observed that attempts to use powdered solid lubricants such as graphite, molybdenum disulfide and the like have several disadvantages for they do not only reduce the fidelity, but they also increase noise due to particulate interference in the record grooves.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,265 describes prevention of moisture fogging of thermoplastic film surfaces, especially polyolefin films by treatment with polyoxyethlene amines.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,398,197 discloses N-secondary-alkyl tertiary amine compounds useful in various chemical technologies including fuel additives and bactericides.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,433 describes a lubricating composition containing trichlorotrifluoroethane and several alcohol components having from about 18 to about 40 carbon atoms.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,424 describes the use of various telomer compositions of polymeric fluorocarbons which generally find utility for coating various surfaces to impart mold release, water and oil repellent properties and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,588 describes certain compositions containing tetrakis(dimethylamino)ethylene in a fluorinated hydrocarbon to produce chemiluminescence when sprayed in the air or when deposited on a given surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,162 discloses an antistatic additive comprising N-(2-hydroxy-3-dodecyloxypropyl)ethanolamine and N,N-bis(2-hydroxyethyl)alkylamine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,314 discloses a method for renewing, resurfacing and preserving a phonograph record by the steps of coating the record with a composition consisting essentially of acrylic polymer, polyethylene emulsion, a detergent, an ether and water, brushing the composition into the grooves, removing any excess, drying and playing the phonograph record.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,862,860 and 3,954,637 disclose a method and composition for improving lubricity, abrasion resistance, and lowering the coefficient friction of substrates such as photographic films, magnetic surfaces and other recording elements by applying to such substrates a solution comprising tetrafluoroethylene telomer and a copolymer of vinyl chloride and trifluorochloroethylene in a volatile solvent, drying and removing the excess, and substrates so lubricated. In effect it was shown that the combination of a lubricant, viz., tetrafluoroethylene telomer and non-lubricant, viz., poly(trifluorochloroethylene-co-vinyl chloride) provides a coefficient of friction below that of the lubricant per se.